zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fox Is A Fox, Nothing Else
This is Rage The Hedgehog's first fanfic and it is about my oc Ryder Stoik and is almost of an origin story for him. Prologue It was a bright, sunny day in Zootopia. Business was a bit busy, as usual, but all around it was a good day. There was a school in Zootopia, as one would expect, and in that school were quite a bit of children from ages 5 to 10 or so, except for a few exceptions from those who went to school really late or those that were held back. One of the children was a fox, and was in class. Foxes were, to say the least, not very respected. This little fox was nine years old, and him in particular, was not like most thought. He wasn't sly, he wasn't quirky, he wasn't untrustworthy, but the world would come to see him as this. If it seems unfair, that's because it is. Sure, there were some... sly foxes out there, but he shouldn't be taken as such when he isn't. This foxes name is important, and will become very important later. His name is Ryder, Ryder Stoik. This little fox was doing what most did at this school - learning. Time dragged on for him, learning about math. Wasn't his favorite thing in the world, certainly. Eventually, time came for recess and they walked outside. How did the school treat him you might be asking? Just fine, actually. He had some friends. Some foxes, some not. Most of them were fellow predators, but a stray few were prey. He hung out with them a lot, but he looked up to one person in particular, however. This person in question was a brown bear. Ryder had always thought he was friends with this bear, although he never spoke too much to him. Today, he would actually have a nice conversation instead of a stray; "Hello, Hi" conversation. He finally walked up to the bear, who was about the same size as him. The bear was named Jim, and was known around the class for being smart and welcoming when it came to help. "Hey, Jim!" Ryder called with a smile. "Oh, uh... hey, Ryder..." He said rolling his eyes a bit. "How are ya?" Ryder asked, still smiling. "I'd be a lot better if you didn't talk to me right now, thanks." He replies. Ryder looked a bit glum after hearing that, but forced out a laugh. "ha... ha ha! Good one, Jimmy! That's a... woo... funny...?" He said, a bit awkwardly. "That wasn't a joke, dude. Don't bug me, thanks." Jim said coldly and turned his back. Ryder went over to where he faced. "What? I thought we were friends?" Ryder asked, surprised. "You thought wrong, buddy." Jim replies, annoyed. "Now, go, PLEASE." He says. "Why?" Ryder asks confused. "You're a fox, duh." Jim says as if he thought Ryder knew. "Im a fox? So what?!" Ryder exclaims. "Im not like other ''foxes-" Ryder was interrupted by Jim speaking. "That's what they all say. Look, you're a fox. A fox is a fox, nothing else. So just go, you don't belong here." Jim states coldly, with careless eyes. Ryder couldn't believe what he was hearing. "W-what...?" He asks. "''You heard me. go." Jim mutters and points away. Ryder's eyes filled with tears, but they wouldn't fall in front of him. "Fine... i-if... if that's what you think is best, I will." He mutters and runs away from Jim, only now letting his welled tears fall down his face. Chapter 1 - Fifteen Fifteen years passed after that day. Ryder did just that. He ran away, and grew up alone and the streets morphed him. He was no longer the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, prideful fox anymore and instead grew much more cynical, sarcastic, rude, and abrasive. He also got into conning as a way to make money, as no one would accept his job applications anyways. He was twenty-four years old and still never got used to sleeping on the sidewalk, or never got used to not having a mattress, but he did get used to people treating him like they do, and it wasn't something sad anymore, just something inevitable. He met someone to help his cons named Ryan, whom was a ferret. One day, he was speaking to him on the sidewalk on a cloudy day. "So, listen up Ry'. I'll split the money 60/40 since im the one doing most of the work, ca'peesh?" Ryder said. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, Ryan wore a yellow polo shirt and jeans. "Yeah, yeah whateva' you need, Ryder, just get me paid." He said in response. "You'll getcher money, Ryan. Come on, you know me. Just make sure you're able to get the money to 'Liz so she can do her magic." Ryder says. "I'll get it done, Ryder. Chill." He says impatient. "Good, 'cuz if you don't get my money, imma have to rat you out. You know conning isn't the most legal business out there..." Ryder says. "No need to repeat yourself, I GOT IT." Ryan repeats extremely annoyed. "Good, glad you understand bud. I'll see ya later." He said, handing him over his share of cash. "I gotta go get some more green." Ryder left then -Ryan not noticing that Ryder left out a twenty dollar bill that was supposed to go to Ryan but Ryder slyly shove it in his pocket. "Niiice, Ryder... getting good at this..." He muttered to himself as he smirked and fiddled his shirt a bit and made his way down the bustling roads of Zootopia. He had made his mind up a long time ago - this would be his life. It's not like it made much of a difference, in stark contrast to what he wished. But this was how things were nowadays. He didn't like it but didn't show it too often. He continued to walk down the sidewalk, not paying attention to where he was going. Eventually, he bumped into another fox. "Ah! Hey, bud, you should watch where you're going...!" Ryder mumbles to the fox. The other fox shrugged a bit. "I was. You were the one staring blankly at the ground." He gives somewhat of a sly grin and Ryder immediately recognized him. "...Nick?" He asks. The other fox raises an eyebrow. Before he can respond, Ryder replies to his own comment by throwing his arms around him and exclaiming; "Nick-Tack! How ya been buddy! Oh my god, it's been SO LONG!" The fox - Nick - pushed Ryder off a small bit. "Hey, easy on the fur, small fry." He chuckles a bit. "Yeah, it has been." He agrees. "Right, personal space and all..." Ryder laughs a bit. "Gosh, how long has it been? Fifteen years?" He asks. "That sounds about right. Hey, I hate to... call this delightful reunion short but... i've got somewhere to be." Nick says bluntly and starts to walk away. Ryder steps in front of him. "Really now? Because if you have somewhere to be im sure it can handle another fox, right?" He smirks a bit. Nick lightly pushes Ryder to the side and walks away, while talking. "Nope. Just me." Ryder follows him. "Okay, here's the deal, Nick-Tack... I got a kid. A little girl, and im in deep with Mr. Big right now, and I reaaally need some money. Help an old pal out?" He explains Nick stopped walking and looked at him with an almost doubtful glance, but soon replied; "I don't see why not. How much do ya need exactly?" He asks. "About... 200 dollars, but I got 120 saved." Ryder says. "80 bucks, huh? Yikes, yer really yanking my chain here, Ryder..." He gives a bit of a grin. "But for an old friend, sure." He hands him eighty bucks. "Much appreciated, brother!" Ryder says, counting the money. "Hey, don't mention it. After all, who said chivalry isn't dead right?" He smirks and starts to head off. "HEY, STAY IN TOUCH ALRIGHT NICK-TACK!?" Ryder exclaims to Nick. "'Course I will. Wouldn't dream of it!" He replies as he leaves. "Heh... sucker..." Ryder mutters with a grin and runs off Chapter 2: OutFoxed A couple of days later, Ryder was still smiling after the 'con' he pulled on Nick. He hated to do it to an old friend, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do right? After all, this is ''the capitalist city of Zootopia, you have to compete to survive in... more ways than one. He figured he should go ahead and go get some more money before contacting Ryan. After all, why not get a couple more people to willingly hand over their money? Ryder left his 'alley' he inhabited and walked around, pulling the same technique he did on Nick. He was able to snatch a couple hundred dollars from unsuspecting citizens. "Ha! Genius, Ryder! The Mr. Big Pity Party technique! How did you NOT think of it sooner?" He mutters to himself. Soon, he sees his old friend again! This time he... was pushing a stroller? "Hey! Uh... Nick... Tack? I didn't know you had a kid..." Ryder says confused. "Yup. Had one for a while now, isn't the wittle fella just adorable?" Nick replies and laughs a bit. "Yeah, he is!" Ryder chuckles a bit. "So, come to get more money outta me, Ryder?" Nick asks blankly. "Ha, nope, I got what I needed, thanks." Ryder says with a bit of a laugh. Nick laughs at this. "Yeah, might wanna check that cash again." Nick says with a bit of a smirk. Confused, Ryder pulls out the money and notices, all four of the twenty dollar bills had a word cleverly printed onto it... '''YOU' JUST GOT CONNED ;) Completely stunned, Ryder tried to say something but couldn't. "Bu-... Wha... HUH?" He exclaims. Nick just laughs a bit. "Listen, Ryder. I've been doing this whole 'conning' business for a while now and, you should just feel lucky I don't feel like conning you for more money. I just 'tricked' you really. I mean, come on, the pity trick? Now, i've got a to-do list, and, unfortunately for you, talking to you isn't on it. So, just zip it, and deal with the fact that you got outfoxed. '''Kay? 'Kay." He smirks and walks off with the stroller. Suddenly, the kid in the stroller hopped up and shouted "'OH SNAP BOY, YOU GOT HUSTLED GOOD! HAHAHAHA!'''" and breaks into a fit of laughter. Ryder, still completely stunned, just stared as they left.Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanfics Category:RTH's Stuff